Miedzy nami, Zwiadowcami
by Wredna
Summary: Bo co się dzieje kiedy dwie nastolatki przypadkiem gubią się w lesie i to jakimś cudem w Araluenie? Czy dziewczynom uda się przeżyć, a zwiadowcom zachować zdrowe zmysły w natłoku slangu, podtekstów i gróźb karalnych? Przekonajmy się! OSTRZEŻENIA: Wymienione już podteksty, wysokie stężenie dość specyficznego humoru ewentualnie parę co barwniejszych gróźb. Rating bo słownictwo :-)
1. Co było w tych chipsach!

Dwie postaci przemierzały las spokojnym, równomiernym stępem. Konie, równie szybkie co zmyślne, co jakiś czas parskały i wstrząsały łbami jakby rozmawiając. Gdzieś pomiędzy kopytami plątał się pies rasy owczarek niemiecki, ale on nie jest istotny dla tej historii. Jeźdźcy, dwójka, mniej więcej, piętnastoletnich dziewcząt, również dyskutowała, aczkolwiek znacznie bardziej żywiołowo. Co chwila wybuchały śmiechem i gestykulowały na tyle żywo, na ile pozwalały im trzymane w dłoniach wodze. Konie raz po raz odwracały pyski i spoglądały na roześmiane nastolatki. Uważny obserwator zauważyłby w brązowych końskich oczach niejakie politowanie a na upartego nawet rozbawienie, oczywiście jeśli konie są w stanie patrzeć z politowaniem i rozbawieniem.

- Pyyszczuuu daleko jeszcze? - pytała właśnie jedna z dziewcząt swoją towarzyszkę. Wysoka o jasnej cerze ciemnorudych lokach do połowy pleców i zielonych oczach, wyglądała uroczo i niewinnie, w szarych bryczesach i błękitnym T-shircie, a raczej wyglądałaby gdyby nie _co najmniej_ łobuzerski uśmiech na ustach. Dosiadała smukłego gniadosza, zwanego Trick, o długich nogach i błysku w oku równie łobuzerskim, co uśmiech jego jeźdźca.

- Wiesz co, pasują ci te rude włosy – odparła druga a oba konie zgodnie pokiwały łbami. Druga z dziewcząt bez wątpienia była ładna, ale zdawało się, że nie przywiązuje do tego wagi, lub wręcz nie zauważa. Miała drobną twarzyczkę, w której uwagę przyciągały ogromne, granatowe oczy, pełne wesołych iskierek, po obu stronach jasnego czoła opadało kilka ciemnobrązowych kosmyków, które wymknęły się z misternego, sięgającego aż na biodra warkocza zaplecionego z pięciu pasm na sposób holenderski, w którym ostro odcinały się ciemnoniebieskie kwiatki, jasne usta wyginały się w nieco ironiczny uśmiech. Była jednakże dość drobnej postury, o dobre pół głowy niższa niż ruda. Ubrana była podobnie do towarzyszki, w beżowe bryczesy i białą koszulkę z nadrukiem głoszącym ,,_OCZY MAM WYŻEJ" _w strategicznym miejscu. Jej wierzchowiec również prezentował się niczego sobie. Wytrzymały, myszaty arab, Lethus, choć nie tak duży jak większość koni tej rasy, braki w wysokości nadrabiał inteligencją.

- Nie widzę związku, Narcyzo, możesz rozwinąć? - spytała niewinnie rudowłosa. Brwi brunetki, dotychczas lekko uniesione zmarszczyły się, a uśmiech na poły kpiący i ironiczny, zredukował się do grymasu mówiącego w skrócie : ,, _To jest ten moment w którym powinnaś zacząć uciekać jeśli ci życie miłe"._

- O naprawdę? - ton Narcyzy można by określić jako co najmniej ostrzegawczy. - _Primo:_ nie nazywaj mnie Narcyza, nadal nie wiem co matkę podkusiło, żeby mnie tym imieniem skrzywdzić; _Secundo:_ naprawdę pasują ci rude włosy – przecież każdy wie, że wszystko rude to wredne; _Tertio:_ nie, do jasnej nędzy, przez ostatnie pięć minut nic się nie zmieniło i nadal nie mam pojęcia, czy jeszcze daleko, i nie będę wiedzieć póki nie ustalimy dokąd jedziemy! - ostatnie osiem słów praktycznie wywrzeszczała, zadając kłam swojemu anielskiemu wyglądowi. - A jak jeszcze raz zapytasz, zamknę cię w mojej szafce szkolnej, i do września tam posiedzisz – warknęła jeszcze, tym samym ostatecznie obalając mit jakoby była miłą i grzeczną dziewczynką.

- Cissy, złotko, nie denerwuj się tak, jeszcze ci ciśnienie skoczy... A przecież nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak podła, żeby zamknąć mnie u siebie w szafce, co nie? Jeszcze mnie coś zeżre i skąd wytrzaśniesz nową psiapsiółę?

- Vickey, a ty myślisz, że pchałabym cię tam dla zabawy? Oczywiście, że cię zeżre, ostatnio jak wyciągałam stamtąd jakiś zagubiony zeszyt, to coś zaczęło na mnie warczeć, chyba, że po prostu miałam już zwidy ze zmęczenia... A, poza tym, przecież wiesz, nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych – uśmiech Cissy chyba najlepiej opisywałoby słowo _diaboliczny_.

- No wiesz co, to było wredne! - zawołała w parodiowanym oburzeniu Victorie alias Vickey vel Zgreda/Pyszczu/Chytry Lis/Wredne Rude (niepotrzebne skreślić, dalsze wymyślać zależnie od potrzeb).

- Jak cała ja – zaśmiała się brunetka.

- Oczywiście wasza wysokość – ruda bardziej za pomocą siły niż czegokolwiek innego powstrzymywała uśmiech cisnący się jej na twarz.

- No to już było niskie! - przez dwie sekundy panowała cisza, po czym obie wybuchnęły takim śmiechem że zakrawało to już na histerię. Nadal dusząc się chichotem ujechały może ze dwa metry, kiedy Vickey nie wytrzymała, zsunęła się z siodła, usiadła na miękkiej ściółce i na nowo zaczęła wyć ze śmiechu. Cissy również zsiadła i zatrzymawszy się jakieś półtora metra od przyjaciółki ostrożnie jej się przyjrzała.

- Na Boga, do reszty zwariowała! - orzekła z nieco może przesadzonym przestrachem. Vickey dojrzała jej minę i wręcz zaczęła się turlać po ziemi nadal zanosząc się śmiechem. - A tobie co tym razem?

- Ni-ni-hihihi-nic. Po... Po... Po pro-ro-stu o-o-o-sta-ta-a-a-tnio miałaś ta-taką mi-mi-mine wte-te-te-tedy na-na-nad... Strze- hehehehe- strze-trzeszyn-kie-kie-kiem – wydusiła pomiędzy spazmami i znów odturlała się dalej. Nie muszę chyba dodawać że nadal śmiała się jak opętana? Aczkolwiek teraz na twarz brunetki również wpłynął uśmiech, choć blady.

- Za to twój śmiech w tym momencie mogliby podkładać zamiast Bellatrix Lestange w 5 części Harry'ego Pottera – odcieła się.

* * *

Kwestia tego, co się działo ,,wtedy nad Strzeszynkiem" to materiał na osobną historię. Pokrótce wyjaśnię tylko, że nasze dwie bohaterki bawiły się doskonale z grupką znajomych w jeziorze, grając w jakąś autorską odmianę głupiego jasia. W pewnym momencie piłka poszybowała nad głową Cissy mniej więcej w stronę brzegu. Ta z kolei, nie zwlekając rzuciła si za nią, a na pięty następowała jej Kaśka. Cissy dopadła piłki ale wpadła na nią Kasia, w wyniku czego obie wpadły na kobietę około czterdziestki, która dopiero co wchodziła do wody. Nieznajoma padła jak długa, powalona impetem dwóch nastolatek, a kiedy wstała, jak łatwo się domyślić, zachwycona nie była, jako że woda z początku jest doprawdy pieruńsko zimna. Kasia zaczęła pospiesznie mamrotać jakieś przeprosiny, które zmieniły się w zduszone _,,o cholera, w nogi!"_, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, z kim ma do czynienia. Pech chciał bowiem, że nieznajoma bynajmniej nieznajomą nie była, była natomiast straszliwie wręcz znana obu dziewczętom. A okazało się, że przed nimi, ociekając wodą, w bikini, stoi nie kto inny jak nauczycielka języka polskiego, wśród uczniów lepiej znana jako Terminator, Erynia, Bazyliszek lub Wielki Siedmiogłowy Potwór Wcielenie Drugie. Ogólnie rzecz ująwszy właśnie wrzuciły do jeziora Naczelny Postrach swojego gimnazjum. W tej sytuacji, zrobiły najrozsądniejszą rzecz jaka im przyszła do głowy, czyli wzięły nogi za pas, uprzednio odrzuciwszy piłkę przyjaciołom. To co się działo w ciągu następnych kilku minut na długo pozostanie w pamięci Poznaniaków. Cissy, która po upadku usiłowała wyparskać wodę z nosa i wytrzeć nieco oczy, usłyszała przy uchu wrzask Kaśki: _,,Erynia! WIEJ!"_, toteż nie oglądając się za siebie pobiegła za przyjaciółką. Za dziewczynami z kolei, biegła z chęcią mordu w oczach ich nauczycielka, która wymachiwała nad głową dziecinną łopatką porwaną gdzieś po drodze. Dwukrotnie obiegły plażę, boiska i niemal stratowały parkę Bogu ducha winnych staruszków, aż nie wiadomo jakim cudem znalazły się na pomoście. Szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię upewniło Cissy, że Śmierć pod postacią nauczycielki z łopatką, nadal ich ściga i jeszcze się zbliża. Nie oglądając się i nie zwalniając dopadły krawędzi i popisowym dalekim susem dały nura do jeziora. Na szczęście dalej już ich nie ścigała.

* * *

Tymczasem w lesie Vickey uspokoiła się na tyle, że mogła dosiąść Tricka bez obawy, że spadnie ze śmiechu. Przez jakiś czas jechały kłusem, przerzucając się żartobliwymi docinkami i ogólnie gawędząc o wszystkim i o niczym, głównie nad swoją ukochaną serią książek. _Zwiadowców_ oczywiście. Cóż, gwoli wyjaśnienia, siedziały w fandomie tak mocno, że często z nudów grały w wymyśloną przez siebie grę – cytaty; jedna podawała cytat, druga podawała tom i okoliczności. Aczkolwiek w końcu cytaty zaczeły się powtarzać, i nawet rozszerzenie bazy na książki historyczne, fantasy i sience-fiction ogólnie pojęte pomogło tylko na pewien czas. Warunek był prosty – książkę musiały obie przeczytać. Kiedy wyczerpały już swoją wiedzę z Rowling, Tolkiena, Riordana, Kosika, Pullmana, Funke, kilku mniej lub bardziej znanych innych autorów, oraz, oczywiście, Flangana i skończyły im się pomysły na cytowane teksty, zaczęły dyskutować na temat sensu 12 tomu. Cissy upierała się, że niejako psuje klimat serii, Vickey zaś twierdziła, że tekstów o Zwiadowcach nigdy dość, choćby i bezsensownych. Ostatecznie zgadzały się, że przeczytają wszystko, sensowne czy nie, byleby było bez slashu. W pewnym momencie Vickey zatrzymała się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozejrzała dokoła.

- Ty też masz takie dziwne wrażenie że się zgubiłyśmy? - spytała.

- Boże, uspokój się – Cissy wywróciła oczami – jeździmy tu konno od nawet nie pamiętam kiedy, jakim cudem mogłybyśmy się zgubić?

- A byłaś tu już kiedyś? - odcięła się ruda. - Bo mi się wydaje, że te drzewa są starsze niż te z naszego lasu... Weź się może dźwignij tam na górę, ogarnij gdzie my są. O patrzaj, to drzewo na całkiem solidne wygląda...

- Nawet jeśli się zgubiłyśmy, to wątpisz, czy Fafik, Trick i Lethus doprowadzą nas z powrotem?

- Nie, ale...

- No dobra, jeśli przestaniesz marudzić, to mogę. Ale mówię ci przecież, że się nie zgubiłyśmy.

To powiedziawszy Cissy zgrabnie zeskoczyła z siodła, podeszła do potężnego pnia buku, złapała solidnie wyglądającą gałąź i rozpoczęła wspinaczkę.

Drzewo było ogromne, toteż nawet najwyższe gałęzie utrzymywały ciężar dziewczyny. Rozejrzała się wokoło.

_,,Hm, nic, las jak okiem sięgnąć..." _- myślała-_ ,,O, dymy! Czyli, że jest cywilizacja w pobliżu. Tak na oko ze trzy mieściny... Na bank ktoś będzie wiedział jak... O ŻESZ TY W MORDE JEŻA! Co to ma do jasnej nędzy być?!" _- to ostatnie było reakcją na widok zgoła nieoczekiwany. A mianowicie, zamek, otoczony trójkątnym murem, z basztami na rogach i jedną, wyższą wieżą pośrodku dziedzińca. Mało tego, nawet z tej odległości najwyraźniej tętnił życiem!

_,,Ja jebu, co było w tych chipsach co mi Vickey dała, że widzę teraz ten zamek ze _Zwiadowców _?!"_

Z tą myślą ostrożnie zeszła na ziemię, gdzie czekała na nią przyjaciółka, z miną jakby miała usłyszeć swój wyrok śmierci. Szybko jeszcze sprawdziła czy jest zasięg. Oczywiście nie było. Jasne. Jak pech, to na całego, nieprawdaż?

- I co? - spytała ruda niespokojnie.

- Jeszcze nie wiem – brunetka bardzo starała się emanować spokojem, co bynajmniej nie było łatwe. Cóż, nie ukrywając, nie uśmiechało jej się włóczenie się naćpaną po lesie. - Mam za to jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie. Takie za pierdyliard punktów i jak mi powiesz, że nie masz pojęcia to nie ręczę za siebie.

- No?

- Co za chorerostwo było w tych chipsach, którymi mnie naćpałaś?

- Że co w czym, czym ja ciebie co? - mina Rudej wskazywała na hm... Osłupienie, delikatnie rzecz ująwszy...

- Coś ty dodała do tych chipsów, że widzę teraz zamek Redmont, do jasnej nędzy?!

- WTF?! Teraz to już mnie wkręcasz, nie? Po za tym ja też jadłam te chipsy, jakbyś zapomniała!

- Chciałabym... Boże, czym myśmy się naćpały...

- Ty, a może faktycznie nas przeniosło do książki?

- Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Raczej trza mieć nadzieję, że to, czym nas naćpałaś ustąpi zanim kogoś spotkamy... Boże, a jak będzie tu ktoś znajomy? Abo jakiś nauczyciel? Aaaaa... Z naszym szczęściem pewnie sam dyro nas tu znajdzie! Boże, Boże, Boże, moja reputacja pójdzie w gruzy! I już nikt mi nie uwierzy, jak będę nas kryć! - lamentowała Cissy...

- Ty się weź lepiej zastanów nad tą drugą opcją i co komu _wtedy_ powiesz, bo ja z tymi chipsami nic nie robiłam... Ale są też pozytywy, nie? Przecież zawsze chciałyśmy tu trafić, a teraz, _bach_, mówisz i masz! - Vickey nawet w najgoszym bagnie znajdzie jasne strony...

- A nawet jak masz rację – wymowne uniesienie brwi – to nie sądzisz, że to się może wydać, khem, _dziwne?! _- Narcyza, jak zawsze praktyczna, i nawet naćpana zachowuje trzeźwy umysł.

- I widzisz, myślisz racjonalnie! Nie jesteś naćpana, a ja mam racje!

- I tak mamy przerąbane!

- Ja cię tylko uprzejmie informuję, że ten wypad to był twój pomysł!

- A ja ci tylko uprzejmie przypominam, że alternatywą było jedzenie przez trzy dni kisielu pomidorowego mojej mamy!

- Och, to nie moja wina, że twoja mama nie umie pomidorówki ugotować!

- A niby moja?! A co, może miałaś ochotę na ten kisiel?!

Dalsze sprzeczki zostały dość gwałtownie przerwane. Konkretniej: przerwała je strzała wbita w pień drzewa. Pięć centymetrów nad głową Cissy. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę z której nadleciała, modląc się w duchu do wszystkich potęg świata, żeby Vickey nie zaczęła piszczeć. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, kogo zobaczy. I nie pomyliła się.

- O ja jebu, a miało być w mordę jeża normalnie – wymamrotała Cissy

Przed nimi stał zwiadowca.

A dokładniej: zwiadowca Gilan.


	2. Jeden przypadek na sto?

_(perspektywa Cissy)_

Przed nami stał zwiadowca. I jak na zwiadowcę przystało, mierzył do nas z długiego łuku. I zupełnie nie jak zwiadowca nosił u pasa miecz. W myślach ponownie odmówiłam modlitwę do wszystkich bogów świata, realnego i książkowego, żeby tylko Vickey nie zaczęła piszczeć. Zanim się odwróciła zdążyłam jeszcze syknąć

- Jak zapiszczysz to cię zabiję.

Spojrzała na strzałę na mnie i powoli odwróciła się patrząc na łuk, na strzałę na cięciwie, na płaszcz i na miecz. Otworzyła oczy tak szeroko, że w pewnej chwili już widziałam oczami wyobraźni, jak wylatują i szuka ich po lesie, ale, chwała niebiosom, nie zaczęła piszczeć. Ale mało brakowało. Zamiast tego wymamrotała coś w stylu _,,o żesz... ja odpadam"_, pozostawiając na mnie obowiązek utrzymania nas przy życiu.

Ponownie spojrzałam na Gilana, trochę dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na łuku, nożach i mieczu. Bilans nie wypadał dla nas korzystnie. Dwa noże, pistolet i szpilki powleczone środkiem usypiającym w moim warkoczu, plus paznokcie i _wysokie C_ Vickey, przeciwko jego łukowi, nożom i mieczowi. Źle. Potem przemyślałam jeszcze raz z kim mamy do czynienia i doszłam do wniosku, że nie jest tragicznie. Jest po prostu źle. Tragicznie byłoby jakbyśmy nadziały się na Halta, albo kogoś w typie Meralona. A tak jest źle, ale mogło być gorzej. Chwała bogu jesteśmy dość blisko Redmont, czyli, że nie trafiłyśmy jakoś ryzykownie blisko miejsca Zlotów. Jest nadzieja, że przeżyjemy, tylko trzeba to dobrze rozegrać. Swoją drogą właśnie zarobiłam dychę. Miałam rację że Gilan jest szatynem. Ha, a Julia się upierała, że rudy, też coś! Czyli, że mam pięć złoty od Juli, która twierdziła że rudy, i pięć od Vickey, która obstawiała blond. I na upartego pięć od Caroline, która obstawiała brązowe. Tylko, kurde, chciałabym pożyć dość długo żeby to odebrać!

Powoli podniosłam ręce do góry, wnętrzem otwartych dłoni zwracając je w stronę zwiadowcy. Kątem oka dojrzałam, że Vickey robi to samo, ale nie chciałam ryzykować odwracania wzroku od postaci w płaszczu. Trzebaby się spróbować dogadać, bo przeciwko jego łukowi jesteśmy w zasadzie bezbronne. Nadal trzymając ręce wzniesione spróbowałam mówić, a nuż-widelec, któryś język zna...

-Hola! Habla espanol? - brak reakcji...

- Gawari pa ruskie? - ponownie...

- Mea govannen – Vickey ty idiotko! Dobry Boże, mózg jej zlasowało do końca! Gdyby nie fakt, że jeśli zrobię jakiś gwałtowniejszy ruch zapewne będzie to mój ostatni, po prostu bym ją zadusiła. Problem polegał na tym, że kończą mi się możliwości... Chociaż czasem najprostsze rozwiązania są właściwe... No dobra, jak to nie zadziała, to chyba pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie dostanę jakiegoś żałosnego epitafium...

- Eeemm... Good morning? Do you speak english?

- Yes... - dzięki, dzięki, dzięki Bogu! Może jednak przeżyję. Mimo woli wyrwało mi się westchnienie pełne ulgi. Gilan tymczasem dalej mówił coś po angielsku. - Kim jesteście i skąd się tu wzięłyście?

Teraz tylko podać coś wiarygodnego, zanim Vickey wpadnie na jakiś pseudomądry pomysł i wszystko zrujnuje, przy okazji podpisując nasz wyrok śmierci. I pod żadnym pozorem nie okazać chociaż cienia wahania, a tym bardziej sugestii że wiemy coś o nim i Korpusie. Zwłaszcza Korpusie. O matko, Vickey już coś wymyśla.

- Jestem Cissy, panie, a to moja przyrodnia siostra Vickie. Przybyłyśmy z daleka, kiedy nasza matka umarła i zostałyśmy same. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że może tu, w Redmont, uda nam się znaleźć pracę... Tylko, no, tak jakby zgubiłyśmy się w lesie – dzięki niebiosom Vickey przestała kombinować. Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze... W własnych kłamstwach i półprawdach się nie pogubię, ale ze wspólnymi miałabym kłopot. A przed zwiadowcą szkolonym w wydobywaniu informacji raczej ciężko byłoby to ukryć. - A jak brzmi twoje imię, zwiadowco, jeśli można wiedzieć?

- Gilan, z lenna Caraway – czyżby mi uwierzył? Błogosławione niech będą moje aspiracje do miejsca Naczelnej Kujonicy, Głównego Pupilka Nauczycieli i Pierwszej Chłopczycy jednocześnie od pierwszej klasy podstawówki... Muszę kupić Julii wielgachną bombonierkę jak wrócimy za wciągniecie mnie w kółko teatralne. Ale wracając do tematu, Gilan chyba naprawdę mi wierzy. Ewentualnie dobrze udaje. W każdym razie odłożył strzałę do kołczanu. Z łukiem, jak przystało na zwiadowcę się nie rozstawał, pozostając w gotowości.

_,,Stop, Cissy. Czujność, stała czujność! Zawsze zakładaj najgorszy scenariusz, wtedy co najwyżej czeka cię miłe rozczaroanie"_ Cholera, prawie się uśmiechnęłam! Czyli, że to zdecydowanie kiepski pomysł serwować sobie cytaty ze _Zwiadowców_, bardzo zdecydowanie, bardzo kiepski pomysł.

- Miło mi – skłoniłam głowę z lekkim uśmiechem.

Gilan zagwizdał a spomiędzy drzew przytruchtał jego koń – Blaze.

- Mówiłyście, że szukacie szczęścia w Redmont?

- Owszem panie – potaknęłam, wciąż się uśmiechając. Czego on, do cholery, mógł chcieć? Mało prawdopodobne, ze królewski zwiadowca, ot tak z dobroci serca, pomóc dwójce dopiero co spotkanych, dziwacznie ubranych sierotek, z mocno podejrzaną historyjką. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale jednak...

- Może będę mógł wam pomóc – lekko wskoczył na siodło - jedźcie za mną.

Cóż, jak mogłybyśmy odmówić...

I w tym momencie mnie olśniło. Redmont, Gilan... Halt!

_,,O cholera. Teraz to już się nie wymigam Boże, przecież ni w cholerę nie dam rady wymanewrować tak, żeby nabrać Halta! Oby tylko nie dali mi na nagrobek jakiegoś bzdurnego cytatu... __**Śpieszmy się kochać ludzi **__Twardowskiego, byłoby w porządku..."_

Trzebaby jeszcze się zorientować _kiedy _jesteśmy. Jest tu Gilan, czyli jesteśmy albo na długo przed pierwszym tomem, albo w trzecim-czwartym tomie, albo w okolicach ósmego-dziewiątego. W sumie jak się nad tym zastanowić to mogłyśmy wylądować kiedykolwiek, więc to niewiele mi pomoże.

Spojrzałam na Vickey ściągając na siebie jej uwagę. Znałyśmy się na tyle dobrze, że mogłyśmy porozumiewć się jedynie spojrzeniem, wyrazem twarzy nieznacznymi gestami i ruchami ust. Taką też milczącą rozmowę przeprowadziłyśmy szybko za plecami zwiadowcy.

_~ Halt ~ przekazałam._

_~ To źle ~ odparła._

_~ Doprawdy? _

_~ Jak myślisz, co nam zrobią?_

_~ Nie chcę wiedzieć... Ale herbatki i ciastka się nie spodziewam_

_~ Mamy przerąbane prawda?_

_~ Bardzo. _

_~ A może nam uwierzą?_

_~ Że przybywamy z innego świata i to zupełnie przypadkiem? Na pewno. _

_~ Zawsze jest jakaś szansa..._

_~ Lepiej wymyśl coś co się obroni... Albo nie, lepiej myślenie zostaw mnie_

_~ Czemu?_

_~ Bez komentarza. Ty jesteś nieśmiała przy obcych, ja mówię - ty potakujesz._

_~ To lepiej szybko coś wymyśl bo dojeżdżamy._

_~ O cholera._

_~ Powodzenia._

_~ Przyda się. Powodzenia. _

O żesz, wśród drzew naprawdę majaczył zarys drewnianej chatki. Zawsze chciałam ją zobaczyć, ale nie w takich okolicznościach, na litość! Nieco inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam. Z tylu domu usłyszałam rżenie Abelarda, a serce waliło mi tak głośno, że chyba było je słychać na kilometry. A może faktycznie uwierzą? Jest przecież ten jeden procent przypadków niewytłumaczalnych, prawda? Halt to mówił w piątym tomie, nie? Proszę, proszę proszę, niech to uznają za ten jeden przypadek na sto, którego nie da się wytłumaczyć. Proszę?


End file.
